


AU Headcanons with Maddy

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: July 1st, 1989. Dear Diary, Today is the first day of Summer Camp





	1. Heathers Summer Camp AU

**Author's Note:**

> So these all came out of chatting with a friend of ours, Maddy, who, while not a fan of Heathers, is willing to enable and indulge my plotting and fandom obsessions

  * Veronica, Betty, Martha, and JD all swore they’d have the best summer ever, planning to spend their days riding through the streets of Sherwood, grabbing pizza and hanging. Then they’re parents decide to send them to summer camp
  * Trapped miles away from civilization, the gang is forced to rub elbows with their mortal enemies, The Heathers, for the next 6 weeks at camp *insert camp name here*
  * However, they’re all Gay Idiots™ and fall for each other in the first week of camp
  * Veronica gets stolen away by the Heathers and is having a hard time dealing with her mega-crushes without her best friends
  * Then half-way through the summer, a body shows up and they’re trapped at camp and have to team up to solve a murder before they’re next, all while dealing with hidden crushes and past friendships  



	2. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica just wanted a normal school year. Like that'll ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a Harry Potter AU

  * Heather Chandler: Leader and Gryffindor
  * Heather Duke: Slythern, Daily Profit correspondent
  * Heather MacNamara: Hufflepuff, Quidditch Captain
  * Veronica Sawyer: Ravenclaw book nerd
  * Martha and Betty are Veronica’s Besties
  * They just wanted a normal 7th year
  * They’re not going to get it
  * Tri-wizard Tournament and someone puts Veronica’s name in, it gets pulled drawing the Heathers’ attention to her (Or maybe the Heathers put it in after the hall pass incident)
  * JD is a student from Durmstrang, he and Veronica hit it off and he starts murdering her competition in the tournament


	3. Percy Jackson AU

  * Veronica lived a nice quiet life with her mom in the small town of Sherwood Ohio, until everything turned upside when her teacher turned into an evil bird and her pen to a sword and Betty has goat legs and now they’re running half way across the country with monsters chasing after them
  * The Heathers are Queens of the camp. Heather MacNamara, child of Demeter, Heather Duke, child of Athena, and Heather Chandler, the Almighty, Child of Ares*
    * *May or may not actually be Ares
  * Duke and Martha met at camp, but as they got older Duke stopped spending time with her to instead spend time with the other Heathers
  * No one knows who JD’s godly parent is, and he’s working for Kronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather is totally Ares. She has no idea what she’s doing.


	4. Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much to this one. Gay Vampires

  * Chandler is a vampire and doesn't die when drinking drano
    * Vampires are very gay - tumblr
    * She and Veronica get together
  * JD is also maybe a vampire and gets staked


End file.
